On a Snowy Night
by EMJess
Summary: Aisha is now a college freshman and is already going to study abroad! Will she meet her childhood friend again? Surprises await her as she spends her long year at Ruben.
1. Chapter 1

**I-I've been wanting to write an original story for so long... AND I SHALL *^* Since I love ElboyxAisha so much~ It's time to put the two in misery~ (I blame myself overreacting about my SSS rank and ~(Kept a secrettt)~ and ElHigh Chapter 22's little ElsAi scene, that was the first time I went so fangirly [Me: OMG THIS IS SOOOO CUTEEE! QQQQ I NEEDS TO WRITE AN ELSAI FIC NAOOOO] yea... basically what went off in the back of my head...) o3o I'll be updating those two chapters for "A Happy Ending" though, don't worry~ But... this first *^*...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters. I only own the plot and my own imaginations. **

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (Honestly would've went for RS, but... ~reason shall be kept secret~)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Sakura Devanam**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Psychis Tracer**

* * *

Aisha shivered as she climbed out of her lukewarm bed.

'Snow...' She thought before slipping her feet into her fuzzy purple slippers.

It was the first snowy day in Elrois since a decade ago. Unfortunately for many little children, school was not cancelled in honor of this rare event. The Elemental Master yawned before turning back to look at her tidy bedroom. Today was the day she was going to study abroad in another kingdom... or should I say, village.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Aisha yelled before sprinting out of her house. She paused as she got to the middle of the road leading her to Velder College. Looking up, she reached her hand out and caught a tiny snowflake in her hand.

'I wonder how he's doing..." Aisha smiled as she stood in the middle of the sidewalk, lost in her memories.

* * *

_"Mindy... Mindy! Come on... wake up... breakfast is ready!" The purple hair mage desperately cried into the bird house which held her favorite red robin, "Y-you naughty bird! I-I told you to stay inside on that snowy day but you refused! Now... now you have a severe fever... W-why must you leave me now?" The little eight year old fell to the ground in defeat, finally accepting the truth. Her quiet tears quickly escalated to uncontrollable sobs as she began to dig a hole under the tree on which the bird house hung._

_"Be quiet, you're interrupting my work," a six year old boy with snow white hair and dark pink(?) eyes had approached her and left his robot on the bench that was near the tree. Aisha didn't even look up to know who it was. Add. The new transfer student two years younger than her. He is a child prodigy when it came to engineering. Not only that, he's infamous in our school for being rebellious and hardhearted, thus earning him no friends at all. _

_There was only awkward silence between the two children as Aisha continued to dig, except this time, with quiet tears rather than sobs. There was no way the mage was about to have Add ruin her reputation as class president._

_"Y-You're going to get a frostbite like that," Add finally said, breaking the ice of silence. He shyly handed her a pair of purple fingerless gloves to the girl before blushing slightly and averting his eyes the other way, "You can keep them if you want... They're only a spare pair."_

_Aisha started agape at the child prodigy kneeling next to her. _

_'Was he always this nice?' she thought, still making no move to take the gloves from him._

_"T-they're not cursed or whatever! Just take them!" Add yelled, as the moment of silence pressured him. Aisha giggled slightly before taking the gloves from him and thanking him. Her digging was a lot easier from that point on, especially with Add helping her._

_The two children finally finished their labor and buried the tiny, but aged robin. Aisha still crouched in front of the grave, smiling sadly before getting up and dusting off her skirt._

_"Thank you, Add... for all of this..." the mage said, slightly embarrassed and confused as to why Add had shown her the other side of him. The boy just nodded before running away with his robot in his hands._

* * *

'He never showed up again in class did he?' Aisha thought, remembering that Add had been transferred over to Ruben Village, the place she will be studying at for the next year.

'I wonder if I'll see him again~' she giggled before continuing her walk to school.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter =~=... I know it seems like AddXAisha right now, but you'll see.. heehee ^^**

**Reviews are greatly loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love my own stories... although they seem a little cheesy in my opinion... ah well! On to the next chapter!**

* * *

"AISHAAAA!"

The Elemental Master turned around, frightened at what was screaming out her name. Grand Archer Rena came dashing towards her with her arms open and her eyes full of tears threatening to spill out. Aisha attempted to teleport out of her friend's path but was too late.

"R-rena... g-get off of me... You're gonna kill me at this rate..." Aisha managed to choke out.

"B-but! We won't be seeing you for the whole first semester!" the motherly elf cried, still clinging onto the poor mage as if she were her only life source.

"Yes, but we still get to see her for the whole second semester when we transfer over there, too," the Code Battle Seraph said, watching the pair with amusement in her eyes.

"Eve!" Aisha desperately cried, "Don't just stand there! Help me please!"

"Request denied," Eve said blankly, "Acceptance is not necessary either. For one, it is impossible for Rena to kill you because you have your mana shield on, and two, the bell is going to ring in approximately forty-three seconds anyways."

"Forty-three seconds?!" Aisha yelled, panicking, "Let go of me, Rena! I need to get to the principal's office before school starts!"

"Aww, Aisha~ Don't be so mean~ Don't forget to write ok?~" Rena said, reluctantly letting the mage out of her grasp.

"I WON'T!" Aisha called back as she sprinted as fast as she could to the principal's office.

The door to the office slammed shut as Aisha panted heavily before falling down to the floor in relief. She has climbed three sets of stairs, stormed through various halls before finally arriving at her destination within a matter of forty-two seconds.

"A-are you okay...?" someone asked. A gloved hand came into view, offering to help the exhausted girl up. It was definitely not the deep, shaky voice of the principal. Aisha looked up to see a red haired boy.

"Yea, I'm fine," Aisha bluntly replied, ignoring the hand.

"Ohh! Aren't you Aisha? The one who has the highest grades and is rumored to be a mute flat-chest?" the boy asked, a little surprised, "You also sit right in front of me!"

"Flat...chest?" Aisha muttered, an evil glint shining in her eyes, "YOU, ELSWORD SIEGHART, HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" Grabbing a large leather-bound book from her bulging book bag, she whacked it across the poor knight's head.

"Whoa there... calm down," Elsword said nervously, obviously regretting his words.

"Aren't we lively today?" the principal asked, finally showing up. He let a small smile form on his lips as he watched the two stop midway through their fight and scramble to get proper again.

"G-good morning!" the pair said in union.

"Good morning," the principal said with a smile, sitting down in his chair, "So, I believe you two are the students that will be studying abroad today?" Aisha and Elsword's eyes widened as they controlled the urge to shout at one another. The two quickly nodded, remembering their manners.

The principal chuckled as he pointed out the window. "You'll be traveling to Ruben Village in that carriage. The trip should take about a whole day. Food and water are both provided for the two of you and as for restroom breaks, go now or never. Got it?"

Aisha and Elsword vigorously began nodding their heads again, making the principal wonder how they don't get dizzy constantly doing so.

"Got it? Got it. Okay, off you two go. See you both in a year!" the principal said, shooing the pair out of his office. Aisha and Elsword began to descend the stairs in silence.

"Well then," Elsword started awkwardly, "I thought I was the only one who was going to go study abroad."

"I'm quite surprised that the school even let you do it," Aisha started, "Rumors have been going around saying that your grades are rather low."

"And I'm surprised your parents let an unsociable and violent girl like you off on your own five thousand miles out of their reach," Elsword murmured. Unfortunately for him, Aisha has heard ever word he said.

"Did you say something?" Aisha asked, giving him her dangerous smile.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Elsword asked innocently, eyebrows raised.

"DON'T PLA- eek!" Aisha squeaked as she tripped on the long staircase. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion until a single strong hand caught the mage's outstretched arm. The force was so strong that Elsword landed on his back with Aisha following right after. While the mage was able to avoid any injuries, her bags were not. Her books and writing utensils were scattered all over the floor, some bouncing down the stairs.

"Ah, um," Aisha said awkwardly, "T-thanks..." She nervously got up to pack up her belongings.

"Y-you're welcome... I guess," Elsword replied, and started to help the mage gather the split items. Once Aisha was finally packed and ready to go, the two resumed their silence as they climbed into the carriage and took off for Ruben.

_Little did they know that there was still a little package in the corner of the stairs, waiting to be returned to the warmth of Aisha's bag._

* * *

**Another Chapter updated! As to my "A Happy Ending" readers, I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE THAT NEXT! =w= writing original stories is a lot more fun than converting a comic into a written story...**

* * *

**Replies to my lovely reviewers!~**

**Orithia WindBell- Buwhahahahaha! You'll never know what I will do to these charas~ *rubs hands* (you pretty much read my mind though qq... time to think up another plot~)**

**MiyuMelody- :D is this considered soon? x.x I hope so... cuz I never ever updated another chapter in such a "short" time before... it's a world record! xD**

**AkitaEls- *^* Don't worry... I know how you feel... *pats head* :D I hope you liked this chapter~ after all, this is a present for all of my readers! :D (not a very good one... but I guess it works...)**

* * *

**Yes... I know... another short chapter... but... *^* Reviews are still greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

***^* I kept my promise on "A Happy Ending"! Meaning... I get to write another chapter of this story! *celebrates***

* * *

Aisha and Elsword sat away from each other during the trip. Aisha looked out the window of the carriage, daydreaming about meeting Add again after so many long years.

It was mid-afternoon when the carriage stumbled to a stop. Elsword immediately woke from his nap and looked over at the coach for an explanation.

"Aisha," Elsword said, attempting to wake the sleeping girl up. The knight couldn't help but to stare at her peaceful face as the mage breathed rhythmically.

'She seems so cute and innocent when she's asleep... I wish she was more like this when she's awake...' Elsword secretly thought before reluctantly putting a hand on Aisha's shoulder, shaking her lightly, but to no avail.

"Add..." Aisha muttered before twitching slightly. Elsword froze at the name. It was too familiar, where had he heard it before? Dismissing the thought, Elsword decided to pinch the mage's cheeks lightly. He was finally rewarded with Aisha's drowsy eyes opening from a distant dream. Elsword slid back slightly, allowing the mage room the stretch and look around.

"Why are we stopping?" Aisha asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Apparently," Elsword explained, "one of the carriage's wheels broke and we need to get out of the cart. Our bags are already too heavy for the lever. The coach doesn't need the weight of two people in the cart to fix this."

"Ahh..." Aisha said, still half-asleep, "Why didn't they rent a bus or something? We wouldn't have this much trouble getting to Ruben. It just makes the wait to see Add even longer..."

Add again. Elsword was beginning to feel curious about this "Add". Aisha was probably thinking of this person for the whole entire day. Feeling it was something personal, the knight kept his mouth shut on the topic. He would probably find out by the time they arrived at Ruben anyways.

"Well... the school is rather... broke," Elsword decided to say, choosing his words carefully.

Silence followed his words as the pair watched the carriage being repaired. Somewhere in the middle, Elsword noticed Aisha fell into another daze. This time, he was definitely sure it was Add.

With the cart finally fixed, the horses fed and rested, the three continued down the road to Ruben.

It was around midnight when Elsword and Aisha finally arrived at Ruben. The broken wheel had delayed them for several hours. Elsword stepped out of the carriage, stretched, and gazed up into the starry sky above him.

"Home at last," he thought, smiling. His mind took him down memory lane as he continued to stare at the starry sky.

* * *

_"Sis! Look! There's a shooting star!" little five-year-old Elsword called, jumping up and down in excitement._

_"Yes, it's quite pretty isn't it?" Elesis replied, smiling as she joined her little brother._

_"Let's make a wish!" Elsword said enthusiastically, laying down on the grass, "I wish that I will be able to see Sis become stronger than ever when she leaves and comes back home!"_

_Elesis chuckled and ruffled Elsword's hair playfully. "There's no need to make a wish on that," she said, grinning, "I'm strong enough to be able to do that without some type of miracle." _

_Elsword's smile widened at those words as he stood up and walked home with Elesis. The next morning, Elesis departed to protect Velder from countless armies of glitters. From that morning, Elsword never saw his sister again, only reassured of her survival through the many letters she has written to him._

* * *

'Sis will definitely come back,' Elsword thought before turning around to see Aisha unloading her bags from the top of the carriage.

"Oi Elbrat!" Aisha called, "Are you going to come help me unpack or not?"

"Who are you calling an Elbrat?" Elsword retorted, still smiling at his memories, but he hurried over anyways, letting the mage get away with the name.

Aisha fell to the ground, exhausted from the weight she was carrying. Elsword merely stretched before looking down at her.

"Tired already?" he asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"You'll see how tired I am," Aisha replied with her infamous evil smile while holding up her biggest dictionary. Elsword flinched before backing away, remembering how much it had hurt to be whacked with a book that size. He chuckled nervously, backing off before the coach had saved him from another bump on the head.

"Seeing the two of you already unpacked," he started nervously, noticing the book in Aisha's hands, "You two will now be escorted to your dorm."

Aisha froze before slowly asking, "Excuse me, but, did you say "dorm" or "dorms"?"

"D-o-r-m, singular," the coach said, not at all surprised at the mage's reaction, "But don't worry, the rooms aren't co-ed. Just the dorm."

Aisha sighed in relief as she was given her room number.

"You'll be sharing room 676 with Ara Haan," the coach said, letting her see a map of the dorm, "And you," he pointed at Elsword, "Will be sharing with Raven and Chung Seiker in room 677."

"Wait," Elsword interrupted, "Why am I sharing with two people?"

"Ahh, don't worry," the coach said reassuringly, "Chung only camps out in your room sometimes because his roommate constantly kicks him out so he could conduct some experiments." Elsword stood there agape as Aisha giggled, a knowing smile forming on her face.

'Only Add would do that," she thought happily, grinning from ear to ear.

The two transfer students were soon brought to the entrances of their new rooms. The second they twist the knob of the doors and walk in would be the beginning of their new school life. The beginning of their new friendships. The beginning of relationships that the students would never have thought they would create.

* * *

**Hm... what did you think of the end? It seemed a little over dramatic to me... but, I'm sooo happy! I made the second second job change in my whole entire life! My NW was a TR for a whole year now =w='. Well, next one I'm gonna have to work on is my CeL q.q...**

* * *

**Replies to my reviewers~**

**AliceNeko321- =w= nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, it shall never be founnnddddd! Though, you'll never know what I'll do to the little package later on... *^* bwhahahhaa.**

**AkitaEls- Well, Elsword was exaggerating Aisha's description of being a "loner". It was made clear that Elsword was joking when I had the scene of Rena, Eve, and Aisha in the beginning of the chapter. *^* You interpret things so well~ I wish I was that good... Thanks thou heehee**

**MiyuMelody-:D YAY! I know this one's a little later than last chapter's arrival, but it's still considered "soon" in my mind. After all, I've been busy xD (and a late Merry Christmas to you+early Happy New Year~)**

**XxNightMaruchoxX- =w= I know, but if I kept everyone's ages the same according to the game, none of the plot would've made sense. For example, a child prodigy wouldn't repeat a year, but would probably skip a couple of grades in school. Aisha wouldn't have met Add if I kept it the same way. The marvels of being an author~**

* * *

**Well I might be gone for a few days in a few days... xD**

**So, no uploads for a while(maybe), ok? Reviews are appreciated~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Q~Q I'm sorry if I'm updating this story more than "A Happy Ending"... It's just so fun to write this...**

**But, Happy New Year everyone!~ \o/**

* * *

Aisha stepped into her dorm room. Looking around, she saw her half of the room, completely empty, but still clearly taken care of. An empty twin bed was pushed up against the wall and a small wooden desk with a chair was placed neatly. The bookshelf was also empty, save a single blue vase with a tiny pink flower blooming in the center. The other half of the room was just as tidy, although it was filled with her roommate's possessions. Her desk had a picture frame containing a picture of a mature male. Her bookshelf was filled with books and notepads of all different sizes. Sketches of foxes plastered her walls, making Aisha's mouth open in awe.

"You must be the transfer student, Aisha," a sweet voice came from behind her. Aisha spun around, surprised. A tall girl stood in the doorway. She was dressed in orange traditional Chinese clothes. A hairpin in shape of a feather held her silky black hair that flowed down to her ankles. She smiled as she held out her hand.

"My name is Ara Haan and I'll be your roommate for the rest of the year! Ah yes, I almost forgot." Ara quickly ran into her room and opened her drawer. She pulled out a small golden necklace with a tiny purple gem in shape of half a heart hanging from the end.

"This is going to be used to track your progress in spar and in regular quests. You get to keep it at the end of the year of course~." Aisha quietly thanked her roommate and smiled. Dropping off her bags on her bed, she proceeded to unpack her things.

'A really nice roommate... and Add! Oh, I can't wait to start my classes tomorrow!' Aisha thought, her amethyst eyes bright with excitement.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Elsword didn't dare take a step into his room. The room stunk with an unknown substance and it was impossible to see what the carpet looks like. Taking a deep breath, the brave knight took a step into the room.

_Crunch!_

Surprised, Elsword quickly lifted up his foot and attempted to decipher what he had just stepped on. A mysterious dark blue solid lay squashed underneath his shoe. Grimacing, Elsword took a tissue from his pocket wiped it off.

'Where... is the trash can...?' Elsword's sweat dropped as he frantically looked around his new room. The only place left clean was his own bed, fortunately clear of this blue..._ stuff._

"Oh hey! The newbie's here!"

Elsword spun around to see a blonde boy clothed in white armor. Parts of his hair was brown at the end, making him look like a human version of Pikachu. A silly grin was plastered onto his face as he held out his hand.

"The name's Chung Seiker. I'm only camping out here though. Two scientists in one room just doesn't work out."

Science. Elsword's mind suddenly clicked. This mess must of been the result a horrible failure or success. He nervously chuckled as he took Chung's outstretched hand.

"Oi, Chung! If your going to do experiments in MY room, please test out your pikabombs outside AND clean up after your own mess."

A teenage boy with raven hair had appeared behind Chung with annoyed expression. A trash can the size of a bathtub was led with a rope in his hands.

"Ah! You must be Elsword. I'm Raven. I apologize for the mess that was unintentionally made this morning when I finally had my mind set on cleaning up this room." the newcomer said, "and you'll need this. It'll keep track of your scores both sparring matches and regular missions we go on every day." Raven tossed a small golden necklace with half-of-a-heart shaped ruby dangling from it.

"Uh, thanks," Elsword said politely, not wanting to seem rude on his first day here at this new school. He thought the charm was a little too girly, but he didn't say anything about it and simply pocketed the small necklace.

It wasn't until three o'clock in the morning until the room was finally restored to its original state. Elsword wiped off from sweat and went into the bathroom to wash up. If only he had not been so tired, he would've realized how nice the room actually is. Elsword fell face-first into his bed.

'This school year is gonna be disastrous...' he thought, groaning, before finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Morning: 7:00 AM**

Aisha happily sat up from her bead stretched. She hummed a merry tune as she quickly prepared for her school day. The mage rushed out of her dorm and skipped to her first class of the year.

* * *

Elsword groggily stumbled out of his bed as he heard his alarm clock ring.

'School time already?' he muttered, before dragging himself around to finish his morning chores.

"Oi! Elsword! What's with that face? Aren't you excited for your first day here?" Chung asked, worried.

"I think it's to be expected," Elsword replied dully, "It's a surprise you and Raven are still wide awake after staying up so late."

"We became nocturnal," Raven explained as he packed his books into his bag, "This pikachu made so many messes that we pulled of five all-nighters cleaning up the room last week." Elsword's sweat dropped before laughing nervously.

"L-let's go to class," Elsword said, desperately trying to change the topic, "W-we'll be late if we don't hurry!" And with that, he dashed away from the duo and into his homeroom. Unfortunately, the careless knight had unexpectedly bumped into a dazed purple-haired mage, causing both of them to crash to the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorr-" Elsword started to say before he turned around and realized who he had run into.

"ELSWOOOORRDDDDDD!"

* * *

**-.- So short... and not meaningful at all... And Aisha was barely mentioned in this chapter. It mainly focused on Elsword and his horrible new life =w=.**

* * *

**Replies to my wonderful reviewers~**

**AkitaEls- Wahhhh~ another wonderfully long review! *not sarcasm oki? :P* But your so-called "ranting" should be able to help me grip the personalities of the characters I'm not as familiar with. xD I read your interpretations(your story ones). :D -speechless with awe-**

**CeruleanMaiple- :D Thanks! :3 It's great to know that the circle of people who actually enjoy this story expanded! Yea... sorry though, I'm not a very active writer thanks to school... *clears throat* :D but I'll certainly update whenever I can! (does the last scene count as ElsAi? ^^')**

* * *

**Q~Q only two reviews? v.v to be expected... but, those reviews are still extra welcome! :DDDDD**


End file.
